<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bake Me Crazy by WishingStarInAJar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076513">Bake Me Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar'>WishingStarInAJar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slice Of Life AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Big Blue Is A Great Baker, Big Blue's Ecto Tastes Like Powdered Sugar, Can't Be Discovered By Overprotected Brother, Counter Sex, Ecto-Body (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Flavored Ecto, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Quiet Sex, Rewind Likes To Be Filled, Rewind's Ecto Tastes Like Mango, Sanscest - Freeform, Slice of Life AU, Smut, UndeRewind, Underswap!COLOR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind is invited over by his good friend Big Blue to hang out and help with baking some delicious goods! Though perhaps something else is far more fun to pound and fill up than a piece of dough, wouldn't you say?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rewind/Big Blue, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Slice Of Life AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bake Me Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is something I wrote for myself because I was in desperate need of some Rewind and Big Blue shenanigans. I love them so much...<br/>Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knocking on the door took a while to get answered but it eventually opened, a rather tall figure appearing in the doorway. His usual aloof expression hardened when his tired-looking eyes fell on who had knocked, instant dislike setting the tone of the meeting.</p><p>There was Rewind, the short bane of Orange’s existence. It was no secret that these two skeletons didn’t get along all too well, even more so after they appeared in this world and turned out to be next-door neighbors. </p><p>Before the sudden relocation, Orange was okay-ish with Rewind’s very rare visits to his universe, even after the little bastard took his brother’s innocence (read: virginity) during a pretty bad heat cycle. The fact it only brought Rewind and Orange’s little bro closer never fully sat right with him, believing Rewind’s heat had corrupted Big Blue. But after a violent and stern talking to, to put it as such, the two skeletons tolerated each other decently enough, for Big Blue’s sake. Besides, they rarely saw each other due to the complicated travel between Alternate Universes in the Multiverse, so it was fine.</p><p>Or, well, it was fine until this new universe happened. With the distance and complications gone, Rewind could drop by for a visit at any hour of the day, and any day of the week. Of course, Orange was less than thrilled about this new development… and Rewind knew this.</p><p>“Hello, neighbor,” the eyepatch-wearing monster said, the tone in his voice betraying he was grinning behind his mask. He looked smug with his hands stuffed inside his pocket, the vibe not resonating well with the tall skeleton who had answered the door. ”May I borrow a big cup of powdered sugar?” </p><p>A big cup of <i>what</i>…? Wait, did he mean his little brother with ‘powdered sugar’? For fuck’s sake, did he really peel himself off the couch for this bullshit? </p><p>Orange closed his sockets and withheld a groan, not mentally prepared to deal with this. “Hilarious,” he grumbled, a scowl resting across his scarred face. If only he could slam the door shut in Rewind’s face without any repercussions… “Why are you here?”</p><p>Rewind held up his phone in answer as if fully prepared for it, the tall skeleton at first not interested though he glanced at the small screen to sate his curiosity. A text conversation was visible and one of the avatars in the conversation was familiar to Orange; it was Big Blue. “Well, a nice big cup of powdered sugar invited me over.”</p><p><i>The nerve of this guy</i>. Orange’s face darkened with the pang of frustration as he bent forward to bring himself closer to an unintimidated looking Rewind, saying to him through clenched jaws,” listen here, you little--”</p><p>“Remote Me, you’re here! Come in, I’m in the kitchen!”</p><p>Orange straightened his posture with an internal but visible groan when Big B’s enthusiastic voice cut off his threat and Rewind smirked. It seems lecturing the little runt about how he talks and thinks about the innocent Big Blue will have to wait for another time… when Blue isn’t around. All Orange could do was glare at Rewind before he retreated back to his couch, quietly leaving the invited guest at the door to not make a scene after his younger brother popped his head out of the kitchen. </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“Heya, bud,” Rewind greeted Big Blue after he wandered inside and politely closed the door behind him, not lingering in the entry hall. He was stiffly ignored by Orange when he passed the living room, though it was probably for the best. He couldn’t be bothered by the cold shoulder; it’s the same old story. </p><p>He found the chubby and big skeleton to be fairly occupied after he went straight to the kitchen to meet his good friend. The counter and kitchen table were filled with various tools, mixing bowls, bags of flour, scales and so on. It seemed Big B was about to get whipped up in another cooking frenzy, the skeleton wearing a plain apron. </p><p>“What’s cooking?”</p><p>“Baking!” Big Blue corrected him with a beaming smile before he pulled Rewind into a tight hug. He easily lifted the one-eyed skeleton off the floor after pressing him into his soft belly with the friendly but very warm embrace, smooshing his good friend. “I need to practice a few pastry recipes for the cafe and I figured, why not ask Rewind if he can come over and taste test some of them.”</p><p>Rewind laughed sheepishly after he was put back down, reeling a little from the bearhug; it was always nice to be hugged by Blue. “Me?”</p><p>“Of course! I know how much you love to eat, and… you know,” he shrugged as he tightened his apron and looked somewhat bashful. “It’s been a while since last we hung out. Just the two of us, that is.”</p><p>“Yeah, things have been hectic with all the newcomers and settling into this place, working jobs and trying to find old friends,” Rewind admitted after he eyed all that was laid out on the table. So many sweet scents; it already made him hungry for whatever Big Blue was going to make. “But you’re right… It’s been a while. Thanks for inviting me over.”</p><p>“Any time,” Blue grinned. “So you want to help out or would you rather watch? We can catch up during it!”</p><p>“I uhh… I haven’t exactly baked before? So I think I better just watch and--” He stopped talking when Blue gasped as if offended by what he heard, the massive skeleton grabbing his shoulders and staring at him in shock.</p><p>“You’ve never--?! No, nuh-uh, the Sansational Sans won’t stand for that! There will be no watching; we are going to bake together! It’s easy, I’ll show you.”</p><p>Rewind didn’t look all too sure but could he say no to those big round eyes and contagious eagerness? No, never. He smirked at himself for being a softie to his friend, asking with hidden jest,” do I need to wear an apron?”</p><p>Big Blue chuckled. “No, unless you don’t want to get dirty. I’d take your coat off if I were you though, and maybe the scarf. And roll up those sleeves. If you want an apron, I’ll fetch you one.”</p><p>“Thanks, I guess I can use one. What are you even going to bake?” Rewind asked as he tried to recognize what exactly was placed on the table, having no real clue. He, of course, recognized the eggs, packages of butter and fresh fruit like strawberries, apples, mangos, bananas, grapes and tangerines. That was quite a wide assortment of flavors and he bet there was even more than he could possibly see on that table.</p><p>“I am going to perfect my tart baking,” Blue explained as he handed over an apron to Rewind after the much shorter skeleton took off his coat and scarf and rolled up his sleeves. “Tarts would go great with the cafe’s current menu; there are so many flavors you can go for. I’m glad you're here to help me choose. I couldn’t possibly!”</p><p>Rewind chuckled as he tied the apron around his waist; who said he could choose? Anything Big B creates with food is delicious, at least in Rewind’s opinion. He will have a hard time picking a favorite. “So, where do I begin? What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Big Blue started to gather a few things from the table to prepare a little working area for Rewind on the kitchen counter, placing two bowls, a whisk and an egg carton with an egg separator on there before he patted the wooden top. “Do you know how to break eggs?”</p><p>“Sure, I made omelets before… kinda.”</p><p>“It’s a start! If you could break those eggs into this egg separator and bowls, that would be really helpful.”</p><p>That didn’t sound too hard. </p><p>Rewind nodded while feeling confident he could at least accomplish some menial tasks like cracking a few eggshells and separating goop from goop, though his confidence shrank when he looked at all the things Blue had placed on the counter, noticing something rather crucial.</p><p>He barely reached above the counter. </p><p>Well shit. Were these counters and cupboards higher than the ones in his own apartment or was it just his mind playing tricks on him??</p><p>He cleared his non-existent throat at the realization, embarrassment creeping up on him while he sought for a solution, not quickly finding one. “Hey, uhh, bud?” he asked awkwardly, only tilting his head towards the counter to hint on what was wrong when Blue looked his way. “A little help, maybe...?”</p><p>“Oh!” Blue snortled back a laugh after he looked a little clueless at Rewind’s little predicament until it finally hit him, quickly looking around the kitchen. “Don’t worry, I got you,” he snickered after he found what he was looking for and picked up a wooden step stool before bringing it over.</p><p>“Thanks…” How embarrassing. He uses a step stool in his own apartment to reach certain places but he lives on his own; he doesn’t need to worry about others seeing him fix his little height problem this way. Ah well, it’s Big B. If anyone won’t belittle him, it’s this guy. He might tease Rewind a little, but he surely won’t mock him, he was fairly positive about that.</p><p>Rewind got to work once he was able to reach everything on the counter after standing on the stool, carefully breaking the eggs to not spill egg white or yolks all over the place. He glanced at Big Blue from the corner of his socket while letting the translucent thick egg goop drip into a bowl from the separator he was using, seeing he was busy with more preparations.</p><p>“So, how’s it going at the cafe? Must be busy there with the nice weather.”</p><p>Big Blue is the patisserie chef and “assistant” waiter at a rather quaint but small french cafe in the city, a dream come true for the chubby skeleton. Rewind passes it often while on deliveries and would at times have lunch there if not too many humans are present. Even Snares worked there as a waiter and, well… let’s just say that a lot of ladies and fabulous folk are eager to be served by him. Big Blue is an appreciated staff of the cafe as well, the reviews some bloggers wrote filled to the brim with praise ranging from how delicious the food is, to how cute or handsome the skeletal staff is.</p><p>He could only agree.</p><p>“Very busy,” Blue nodded when he returned to Rewind’s side and placed a few more things down on the counter. “It’s why I wanted to practice a bit while I’m at home. I want to only offer the best for my sweet customers.”</p><p>“Ooh, liking the attention, hm?” Rewind snickered, loving the flustered little chuckle he managed to wring out of Big B before he looked at the small bowl he set down, the orange color of the contents drawing his attention. “What’s that, peaches or apricot?”</p><p>“Neither! It’s mango puree. We are going to make a cream with it.”</p><p>The eyepatch-wearing skeleton blinked as he stared at the puree, the first thought which crossed his mind making him nervous. “Why that flavor…?” he asked rather carefully, trying not to be conspicuous but it was all too obvious what he was thinking. </p><p>His ecto is that flavor, just like Big Blue’s blue ecto has the sweet taste of powdered sugar. This puree flavor choice was intentional, wasn’t it?</p><p>The big guy shrugged, a cyan tint coloring his round cheekbones and gradually growing stronger. “I-I like mangos,” he bashfully admitted as he quickly reached for the bowl with the separated yolks and poured some sugar into it, seemingly knowing Rewind saw right through him. “H-here,” he said instead with an anxious smile while he held the whisk out to his small friend. “Why don’t you whisk this?”</p><p>Rewind snerked at the attempt to change the subject, the light blue blush flaring across Big B’s face. He pulled the bowl closer before he started to stir the mixture as asked, the metal looped wires tapping and scraping against the glass of the bowl rather loudly as he wildly stirred the yolks and sugar together.</p><p>“Stars, Remote Me! Are you trying to get it everywhere?” Big Blue blurted out through a panicked laugh and reached around Rewind while inching behind him, carefully taking the smaller skeleton’s hand holding the whisk to stop him from making a mess. </p><p>“Sorry,” Rewind muttered, a little taken aback by Big Blue suddenly getting closer and touching him. He can feel that round soft belly press against his exposed spine after his so-called baking mentor leaned closer to glance over Rewind’s shoulder, not putting up any resistance to Blue guiding him. </p><p>“It’s okay, I assumed you knew,” Blue said apologetically while he continued to show how it was done, not releasing Rewind’s hand as they whisked together with slow circling motions before slowly picking up the pace. “Though, it’s a good thing we aren’t working with flour yet or else we would have been covered in it.” </p><p>Even while standing on the stool, Rewind was still shorter than Big B though the addition to his short height did allow for him to feel certain things which he normally wouldn’t while standing.</p><p>Rewind’s laughter died off when he felt something nudging against his backside. Something soft but firm was rubbing ever so slightly against his tailbone after Big Blue released his hand to let him mix the eggs and sugar on his own. Rewind’s whisking slowed as he focused on what he felt, the little motions against him heating up his cheekbones. Was Big B… grinding? And trying to hide it at the same time? Bless him, though maybe a little awkward.</p><p>“You okay, bud?” he asked, the volume of his voice low to not be intrusive while playing it cool, not wanting to embarrass his good friend.</p><p>“Mmh…” Blue hummed a little subdued before he said,” I am just thinking.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>Big B hesitated. “About that it’s been a while since last we… You know.” He didn’t finish his sentence, instead nuzzling the top of Rewind’s skull and eyepatch while he leaned a little more against the much smaller skeleton.</p><p>The whisk was left in the bowl when Rewind’s thoughts were no longer on baking tarts or mixing whatever he was mixing, all his senses turning towards the one pressing him against the kitchen counter. “Fooled around?” he guessed correctly before he nodded; it has indeed been a while… Though what brought this on all of a sudden? Was it the mango thing, or was this a thought which had plagued Big B for some time?</p><p>He froze when Blue’s large hand rested across his and thick fingers coiled around it, the chubby skeleton blocking him in with his soft belly and thick arms. There was a moment of silence before Big Blue broke it, whispering with a hint of caution,” would you… would you like to?”</p><p>“What, like… here? Right now?”</p><p>“Mh,” came the confirming hum as Big Blue reached around, snuck his hand underneath Rewind’s apron and placed it against the front of his baggy pants, fingertips stroking the curve of his pubic arch and symphysis through the black fabrics. The sudden touch brought forth a noticeable shudder, and another when Blue buried his face away against Rewind’s shoulder and neck to hide his blush and anxiety.</p><p>Oh damn, this felt nice. He missed the big guy’s affection and little touches… Even if they are just good friends, these rare intimate moments were absolute bliss and pure happiness. But fucking damn it, no, he needs to resist! This is a bad idea. A terribly bad idea.</p><p>Rewind grimaced when logic tried to push his arousal far aside and confine the golden ecto forming within his pelvis, reminding himself of something very important. “We can’t, Big B,” he said, his sternness crumbling as he spoke, desire trying to gain the upper hand while the very front of his pelvis continued to be caressed. “Your brother will dust me if he finds out.”</p><p>Orange was still in the apartment, somewhere, presumably the living room. While he knew that Rewind and Big Blue had shared some moments before, it was never with his approval. And doing it in the kitchen with the risk of being heard or getting walked in on? That was a death wish for sure. A tempting and hot death wish though, as wrong as it may sound.</p><p>“Then we’ll just have to be quiet… Right?”</p><p><i>Oh fuck, Big B, that’s too much.</i> </p><p>His thin bones quivered with the losing battle after Blue was bold, far too bold, his bashful sounding words sending Rewind over the edge with a defeated groan. There was no more fighting back the shaping of the yellow glowing cock within his pants and against the massive awaiting palm, the thought of sneaking about far too exciting. Screw baking; let his dough get pounded, his crust stuffed and his mango powdered with that sweet sugar of his. These damn tarts can wait.</p><p>A thick thumb hooked behind the elastic band which kept the baggy pants round Rewind’s waist, pulling it down to free the trembling erection and embrace it, soon stroking the whole length of it. Big Blue’s grip was firm and laced with impatience, his breath warming up the bent of his neck; it seemed he had waited for this to happen, perhaps even planned it when he invited Rewind over. And he’s supposed to be the innocent one…</p><p>Stars, he’s rock hard already. Both of them are. That chubby cock of Big Blue’s was rubbing against Rewind’s sensitive tailbone with pure desire, following the same rhythm as the stroking. He was still shy in his doing, and tender with how he touched his small guest but the hunger was definitely there.</p><p>If Orange finds out this is happening… Oh man. All Rewind could hope for was that the lanky chain-smoking skeleton won’t accidentally walk in on them, or hear any of the pleasure. That he is soundly asleep on his precious couch and completely oblivious. Big Blue may have started this but Rewind will be the one getting the blame, that much is certain… And he’ll take it too, as always; he won’t let his friend feel the burning sting of any repercussions, not for experiencing natural feelings and thoughts and wishing to act on them. </p><p>But he won’t think about it, not now. Not that he could even if he tried; his thoughts were coated in carnal want rather than worry. </p><p>Rewind lovingly murmured Big B’s name as he leaned against the counter and rocked against the massive hand, pushing himself back against that big bulge to feel it throb against his sensitive bone. He can’t wait to feel that thickness spread his magic and make his SOUL squirm, but he’ll let Blue set the pace this time around. After all, he was the one who started this.</p><p>He turned his head while pulling his mask down to reveal the lower half of his face and golden blush, the black and white cloth collecting around his thin neck. The yellow glowing eye light peered from the corner of his socket at the large skeleton behind him, his body quivering with the rapid breaths he released as he continued to be pleasured. </p><p>Their teeth gently clacked against each other after Big Blue leaned forward and to the side to kiss his friend after the mask was removed, bone soon replaced by the cyan-colored ecto that was his tongue. A moan escaped Rewind when their tongues swirled and Blue began to jerk him off faster, needing to hold onto the edge of the countertop to keep himself standing on the stool. The inside of the apron was getting stained with precum, protecting the cabinet door from getting smeared with it.</p><p>“Mmh buddy, not so fast,” Rewind quietly pleaded as he moaned into Blue’s mouth, thrusting slowly into that pumping hand which was close to making him cum already. He didn’t want to yet, it was far too soon but the situation and thrill were incredibly arousing, and so was Blue’s hunger for him. “Lemme enjoy this.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Remote,” Big Blue apologized with a heavy breath, looking a little shameful. “I just want you so badly… It’s been too long.” </p><p>The feeling was mutual. Spending quality time with his friends was always nice, but to get to this point? Fuck yes, he wanted it too and perhaps just as badly. He couldn’t wait to feel Blue inside his magic and SOUL.</p><p>Rewind had to swallow to be able to talk, his aroused and hard magic trembling in the squeezing grasp. “You going to turn me into a mango pound cake then, chef? Or do I have to beg?” </p><p>Big B wheezed when he heard Rewind, his usually round sockets growing in size while the blush’s glow became brighter. He seemed to think, or at least try to before he closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Rewind to hug him from behind, the grinding of his bulge against the curved bone of Rewind’s behind intensifying. </p><p>“I-I’ll pound you so hard,” he stuttered under his breath with a flaring brush and a concerned frown, the words not flowing all too smoothly as he tried to talk dirty to match his friend. “I’ll uhh, I’ll make you cream for more.”</p><p><i>Oh my fucking Creator</i>. Rewind had to try hard to not burst into laughter while trying to keep his moaning down; that pun was awful. But A for effort, he sure couldn’t do any better, not while all he wants to do is get fucked… or pounded in this case. Pounded hard until he creams. <i>Fuck, it really was awful.</i></p><p>He couldn’t help to snicker before he reached behind him to cup Blue’s hot feeling cheek, whispering sultry with a husky voice while pushing back against him,” then you better start with the filling.”</p><p>The chubby giant froze after he barely held back on an embarrassed snortle, the pun cloaked invitation making his confined erection twitch. It took a moment for him to snap out of it before he leaned forward to reach the counter, his weight and big belly bending Rewind over. Everything was pushed aside with one slow sweep of his thick arm, the bowls clinking against each other and scraping across the wood. He grabbed Rewind by his hips after he cleared some space, easily lifting him to lay him on his stomach on the counter.</p><p>His feet barely touched the stool, his legs dangling while Big Blue’s hands followed the curve of his pelvis, his cyan and yellow eye lights intently following. He pulled the loosely fitting pants down to reveal the golden ecto which filled the pelvic inlet, his fingertips drawing down the tailbone and its grooves.</p><p>The touch made him quiver on the counter before Rewind glanced back, watching the chubby skeleton twist his apron to get it out of the way and reveal that huge bulge, the light blue glow of his erection visible through the dark grey pants. The sound of the zipper being quickly undone and the sight of that thick glowing cock pointing at him once it was freed, caused Rewind to shiver and bite back on a whimper.</p><p>There it was… how he missed it.</p><p>Big Blue held it in his hand, stroking the round tip with his thumb as he cast a quick glance towards the doorway before asking with a lowered voice and his persistent blush,” you ready…?”</p><p>“So ready,” Rewind murmured, resisting the urge to tug on Big B. He instead braced himself when that big tip pushed against the golden ecto just under his tailbone, prodding to find the hole to be let in and get engulfed by the warm feeling and tingly magic of Rewind’s SOUL.</p><p>Aah, so big. The guy does his nickname justice in so many different ways. Rewind huffed when that thick girth spread him the moment it slipped and pushed into his pelvis, at first slow to test the waters until it slightly retracted before jamming into him.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Big B--!” His sharp moan got stifled by a large hand suddenly clasping over his mouth, the weight of Blue’s belly pressing against his lower spine after the chubby skeleton quickly leaned over him.</p><p>“Sshh, you’re going to get us caught!” Big Blue shushed with panic haunting his voice, his fearful expression twitching when he heard Rewind moan from behind his hand, the sounds of pleasure muffled and strained.</p><p>He wanted to say he didn’t care, but deep down he did. Rewind was no fool but he couldn’t help that Big B’s fat cock felt so good. How can he not express how amazing it felt? His body shook when the ecto padded hips rolled back before thrusting forward, softly slamming Rewind against the cabinet door and edge of the counter after Big B picked up the pace. </p><p>His hand stayed in place, resting over Rewind’s agape mouth and catching his hot breath while dampening the noises which escaped the futile attempts to be quiet. His cyan-colored erection slipped back and forth inside the golden ecto which filled up the small pelvis, at times popping out before pushing back in, each re-entry causing Rewind to heavily shudder on the countertop. His ecto was always slippery but tight, wrapping around that chubby arousal and squeezing it nicely. It was difficult to stay composed while he took his friend as best as he could.</p><p>Big B hunched over Rewind’s small frame to rest against him and rock him even more. He buried his face away in the bend of his neck, improvising to not be heard as he couldn’t contain his own moans. He whimpered into the black turtleneck shirt and the undone mask, his quick desperate breaths warming up the bones underneath the thin fabric.  </p><p>Fuck, this was hot. Blue was moaning into his ear and holding him so close. It hit Rewind in all the right places, and so did the girth of that monster of a cock, pounding into him with firm but desperate thrusts. It kept him hard, his own member throbbing against the cabinet door and dribbling. There was something distracting him though… an irritating sound which really needed to stop before it would alarm Orange.</p><p>The step stool Rewind tiptoed on with shaky feet and legs, scraped and knocked across the tiled floor with each forward push of Big B’s lower body against him, the helpful piece of equipment betraying them. </p><p>Rewind grimaced before he lay his hand over Blue’s to remove it from his mouth, whispering through held back moans,” let me sit on the counter. I want to look into your eyes and hold you while you have your way with me.”</p><p>“H-have my way--?” The fluster which overtook Big B like a tsunami and took his breath away, the chubby skeleton mentally shutting down to process what was said. He stared befuddled at his friend before suddenly straightening up in his posture, his hands moving with a goal. He regrettably pulled out of Rewind, leaving a string of golden and cyan goop across that exposed boney behind. He scooped the much smaller skeleton up and held him tight to nuzzle the side of his skull and eyepatch, panting with desire before he sat him down on the counter, just as requested.</p><p>Much better. Now he can see that blush while Big B fills him up, along with that thick blue rod pumping into him. Rewind shifted to the very edge of the counter without slipping off, his golden erection resting against his pelvic arch and twitching in want. He grabbed Blue’s scarf to pull him close once he was comfortable, his heavy-lidded gaze filled to the brim with lust; it’s time for the previous awful few baking and food puns to become reality. </p><p>The step stool was pushed aside to allow the other skeleton to close the gap and be tugged on, their gazes locking. Blue was too wide for Rewind to wrap his legs around him and therefore grabbed his lower legs to push them up, folding those thin legs to expose that narrow pelvis he loved to fill and be granted smooth entry into the extension of Rewind’s throbbing SOUL.</p><p>Rewind’s grip on the scarf remained when both skeletons grunted and moaned under their breath after Big B pushed back inside, the counter just the right height for it. The eyepatch-wearing monster kept himself up with a hand placed behind him on the counter when he was vigorously taken once more, surrounded by baking supplies. </p><p>“Come on, big guy,” he whisperingly moaned while the plump cyan-colored ecto slapped against the lower part of his pelvis and held up legs, having a taunting look in his golden eye light and lulling socket. “You’ve waited long enough. Fuck me as you want.”</p><p>“Remote...” Big B whined as he hunched closer, looking embarrassed though the thrusting of his hips sure didn’t share that sentiment; he was going at him like crazy. “You’re making it so hard.”</p><p>A devilish grin flashed across his partially covered face. “That’s the point, bud. I like you hard. Hard and yet squishy and soft. Makes me feel good.” </p><p>Big B cringed in defeat with a stammering and hushed “Dang it, Remote” before his thick arms wrapped around Rewind and yanked him against his belly and broad chest, burying himself extremely deep inside the golden quivering heat. He smothered Rewind before either of them could cry out in pleasure, shoving his voluptuous tongue into his mouth to silence and kiss him, not wanting to hear any more ‘dirty talk’; he could barely contain himself already. He didn’t need Rewind pushing any more of his buttons, the right buttons, that is. </p><p>He really doesn’t want his brother to hear them, not while he’s enjoying himself so much.</p><p>Bones scraped, tongues sloppily danced and hot breaths were quiet enough to not be heard outside of the kitchen, the slick fucking silent as well. Rewind was bucking on that thick ecto, his fingers clutching the thin woven fabrics of Blue’s scarf while his other hand clamped the back of his skull, holding on tight to not slip off the counter. Every hard thrust into him shook his dainty body, his SOUL oozing from pleasure in his ribcage, Everything was hot, slippery and wet, even the apron which rested frumpled across his pelvis and was pinned down by his throbbing was messy with golden precum. </p><p>Back and forth, in and out. The same old rhythm but still a good one. It was a shame they couldn’t fully express how they felt but that made it more intimate for them. Every touch was electrifying and every kiss deep and passionate, the need to be quiet shared and supported between them. Everything which needed to be said was whispered, moaned or murmured, even when Rewind was reaching his limit.</p><p>His cock was not left untouched while he was getting screwed on the countertop, the underside of Blue’s belly rubbing against that shuddering and hard erection. The filling of his so-called ‘behind’ was driving him mad but the friction against his cock was just as maddening; he’s going to cum if this keeps up. “B, babe,” he moaned against the skeleton’s teeth and tongue, grimacing. “I’m so close.”</p><p>“M-me too,” the big guy admitted. “You’re so--nhh, tight and just-- Creator above… So good. C-can I? Please.”</p><p>Rewind nodded in answer after Big B asked for permission, whispering sensually after he licked the corner of his mouth and squeezed that thickness with his hot constricting ecto,” fill me up. You know how much I love it when you do that.”</p><p>The whimper Big B released was thankful, the pace he’d set picking up as he put more strength behind the thrusting of his hips. The sounds of their breathing and dampened moaning went up a notch, just a tad, the two skeletons holding onto each other for dear life. Rewind whispered Blue's names over and over again whenever the large tip of that far too chubby member hit him deep and hard, spurring the big skeleton on with gratification and affection.</p><p>Baking and having fun with his good friend, two of his most favorite things in the world. This couldn’t get any better. </p><p>Big Blue couldn’t hold back anymore, not that he was trying, the insistent encouragements from Rewind finally sending him over the edge. He stopped moving the moment the first string of ecto-cum coated the inside of Rewind’s pelvis, filling the smaller skeleton’s ecto up as he so desired and loved. As he shuddered from the release, he felt it under his belly; something warm and wet welled up, staining the apron Rewind still wore tied around his waist. The golden erection shook and ejaculated after the magic within that small pelvis of his received a dash of cyan, both skeletons groaning and moaning from the climax.</p><p>“Can I say something, bud…?” Rewind asked after he managed to catch his breath, still clinging onto Big B to feel him inside of him and let the orgasm wash over them. He didn’t continue until Big B nodded with a heavy breath,” this is the best baking session I’ve ever had.”</p><p>Big Blue laughed tiredly and hugged Rewind, humming pleased when he returned the hug and stayed in each other’s sticky embrace. He sighed happily and mumbled,” the best. Though…. I expected a different mess in my kitchen.”</p><p>“Want to make more of a mess?”</p><p>“I’d love to.”</p><p>Their spontaneous quickie was not discovered by the angry brother Big Blue lived with and thank fuck for that. Orange was nowhere to be seen, or heard, probably still on the couch while blissfully unaware of what Rewind dared to pull in his home. He might not be so lucky the next time, but neither Big Blue and Rewind worried about that as they made out some more on the kitchen counter, cooling off before they will continue to try and bake mango-flavored pastries rather than taste and filled up Rewind’s mango-flavored ecto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>